Happy Birthday Sam
by NickyNineDoors99
Summary: A short little one-shot about Sam's Birthday... dedicated to my cousin for her's... SEDDIE!


Disclaimer: Yeah yeah… I don't own iCarly… :(

**Okay guys… I had this idea, and I don't really write other stories while I'm still writing another, but I couldn't ignore this one… This one is dedicated to a special person… not my special person… but a special person I cannot see for the time being. If you read this, and you know who you are… happy birthday(:**

Freddie's POV

I knew she'd never love me. That's why I picked her to "crush" on. I figured if I'd never get anybody for myself then I'd at least try to win someone over. Turns out that she doesn't love me. She's taking a break from men in general. I think that's a stupid idea. I mean if Carly Shay can't even get a guy, how could I get the girl I actually wanted? How was I supposed to tell a certain blonde that I was totally in love with her? Beside, all I can seem to do is mess things up between me and Sam. How can I get her to love me back?

"Freddie? Sweetie? I'm back from the hospital! Are you ready for you bi-weekly tick bath?" I heard from the front door. Oh boy… my mother's home.

I speed dial the Shay house…

"Come on, come one!! Some one pick up the—"

Hello?

"Finally! I need basic maneuvers numero uno, got it?"

Sure thing Freddo. Right now?

"Yeah Spence, now… my Mom came home and she wants to give a tick bath again! I can't take it anymore!"

Okay, okay, calm down. I'm coming right now.

"Thanks Spencer."

I hung up the phone and waited for the doorbell. **DINGDINGDINGDINGDONG! **

Okay, now Spencer is going to say that something is on fire, and knowing him it probably is, and then my mother will rush out, giving me time to get the heck out of my house, and safely into the Shay household somewhere. 3-2-1 and…

"SOME THING'S ON FIRE? HOLD ON SPENCER!" I heard, as my mother left the apartment and charge to the one across the hall.

I grabbed my tech equipment and ran out the door, into the hall, and into a ham eating, blonde headed demon by the name of Sam Puckett.

"Watch where your going doofus! Oh, hey Fredweirdo, what's wrong with you?" she asked, actually seeming concerned with my well being.

"Just avoiding my Mom, you?" I asked, as I back up behind the plant in the hallway.

"Trying to forget about my sister's birthday. Melanie won't shut up about it," she said, waving her hands over her head.

"Well can you blame her? She's turning 16 today right? I can't believe I forgot that Melanie's birthday is—wait, Sam, it's your birthday today?" I asked, making her believe I forgot. I always remember Sam's birthday, even though she thinks I don't.

"Yeah Freddork, what's it to you?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, it's just… I have something for you. For your birthday," I said, hoping she wouldn't pummel me too much.

"Oh," she said, slightly blushing, recovering quickly. "Why didn't you say so in the first place Fredichini? Take me to my present," she said with a smile. I led her back into the lion's den, and to my room. I shut the door, and hoped and prayed that my gift would be good enough.

"Well," she said, tapping her foot with her hand out, expectantly.

I went to my closet, and got the box covered in white and pick wrapping paper with a gold bow. I held it out to her.

"Here you go. Happy Birthday Sam," I said. She looked in disgust at the wrapping paper.

"Hey Sam, scratch the paper and sniff it," I said smirking. She gave me a confused look, but scratched the paper anyways. She stuck her nose the box and inhaled deeply. Then I saw the look, the looks he only got when she got really excited or smelt some sort of pork.

She smiled at me, and took the paper off slowly.

I had been shopping in the dollar store, and had found the scratch and sniff wrapping paper isle, so I figured I give it a look. I had found Sam heaven. There was bacon and ham scented paper, and I couldn't decide which to get, so I got both, and wrapped the gift with one and put the other inside the gift. When she finally got over the scented paper, she opened the box.

Sam's POV

I opened the box, and saw a small one, but this one was wrapped in some sort of velvety material, like a jewelry case or something. I put the ham-scented box down and held the new box in one hand. I opened it slowly, incase it was filled with sand or magic mud, but what I found was even better that a joke. Inside was a gold necklace, and I'm not one for jewelry but I almost teared up. In the gold chain was a replica of a piece of ham, with one bite out of it. I looked up at Freddie. He just smiled and said, "Look on the other side Sam."

I picked up the necklace gently, not wanting to break this one. I flipped over the toonie-sized gold ham, and flipped it over. It had an inscription on it.

_Sam_

_Ham_

_Love_

I smiled so big that I thought my face would tear. I loved Freddie so much, and with this gift, maybe he loved me too. Maybe.

"Thanks a lot Freddork. Now whenever I wear it, I'll think of you," I said with a sarcastic glare. There was only one chance this would work, but it's worth a shot.

"Thanks a lot Freddork," he mimicked.

I walked over to his bed, and stood with my back towards it. I fiddled with the clasp, and "tried" to get it on. Too bad I could get my fingers to work. I sighed. "Freddie, can you give me a hand, please," I said stressing the last word. He walked over, and grabbed the necklace out of my hands, and put his hands around my neck. This was my chance. I had to make it look like an accident. "Ahh!!!" I screamed as I fake fell backwards, with Freddie on top of me. Things were going to be perfect—wait, I don't remember my lips feeling hot before?

I opened my eyes to see a wide-eyes Freddie kissing me by accident, and leaning back on his elbows.

"Sam? Sam! I'm so sorry Sam, please don't hurt me!" he pleaded. See? This will work in my favour. "Fine, I won't hurt you, but only if you can do one thing for me, well three, but only one at first," I said, a plan formulating in my head.

"Anything Sam, just please don't break my arm again."

"Okay, first, please stand up." He did as I asked, and even helped me up.

"Good, now put your arms by your sides and close your eyes and don't open them until I say, okay?"

"O-okay," he said nervously. He slowly put his arms to his sides, and closed his eyes. I leaned in…

"Hey Sam? Wasn't there a third thing you wanted me to do?" he said, ruining my concentration. I backed up a bit.

"Yes there was, but hold on and you'll understand what it is, okay?" I said impatiently. "Fine, fine, I'll wait, but if you are going to do something to me then—" I cut him off my literally kissing him speechless. I could feel him freeze, but he got the point, and wrapped him arms around my waist, and pulling me close. I pulled back slightly, and opened my eyes to look at him. His face was slightly flushed, and his eyes were bright, and beautiful chocolate brown colour.

"So Fredichini, did you get the third thing I wanted you to do for me?" I asked.

"I don't know what you talking about, you might just have to hint at me again, because I didn't hear you the first time," he said innocently.

"Oh yeah? Hint this," I said I mashed his mouth with his. My hands were in his hair, and I swear there was nothing more I loved than running my hands through his hair. He pulled back and asked me the question I'd been wanting him to ask me for a while now.

"Sam Puckett, would you be my girlfriend?" he asked, eyes shining.

"Of course Freddie, you have no idea how much I would _love _that," I said.

"As much as you love ham?" he asked.

"Watch it Freddork, you're coming close to crossing a line," I said as I once again pulled his lips to mine.

Best. Birthday. Ever.

**Heyy guys, short little one-shot for you. Please Read and Review, you know I love it! (:**

**Nicky9**


End file.
